User talk:VegaDark
Closing wikis? hello, sorry for caming a bit late but i have a request can you close these 2 wikis? they are dead and unecessary http://rubberfruit.wikia.com/wiki/RubberFruit_Wiki http://shake-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Shake_it_up!_Wiki yes, i am aware that rubberfruit wiki has been cleaned by you and i appreciate that but shouldn't be closed? rubberfruit was about a youtube user name who created random videos and i belive his account is still in with his videos but i believe he suicided so thats why is not anymore creating videos, he had problems with his health he said in one of the videos the other one, about the television show shake it up on disney channel which I DONT care as i dont watch shows for kids but i remember when my friend vandalised it but it was dead wikia, this is shake-it-up the dead wikia and you can look at wiki activity. you should close them, i mean the REAL shake it up wiki is here: http://shakeitup.wikia.com/wiki/ so yeah, that's what i am talking about. you should close the first 2 wikis. thanks. FunnyBoy2012 10:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :VSTF cannot close wikis... that's a staff's job. You can, however, place any wikis that should be closed on Report:Wiki. VSTF can review them, then staff can close them all on the same page. I don't see any apparent reason to close either of those two above. Dead wikis eventually get closed by staff under pre-set criteria. Recent edits is one of them. If a wiki should be closed because it's dead, just don't edit on it and it will be closed eventually. Rappy 11:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat issue I felt it appropriate to leave my message here since it's about closing a wiki. The people of this wiki are going around all of wikia to different wiki chats and spamming their link to their chat. 21:43, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I've been checking up on the TOU and l feel that this wiki is being used for advertising and data collecting via a survey.Daipenmon (talk) 19:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) http://supuh.wikia.com/wiki/Supuh_Wiki :Ok, so I'm going to add it for staff assessment. 19:39, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The wiki in question somehow leads to page making you think it don't exist on wikia.Daipenmon (talk) 20:23, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Someone l know wants to know is http://supuh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Supuhstar a troll?Daipenmon (talk) 20:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :I can't tell. They must ask Wikia Staff for verifications. 01:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Users Catnipkatniss and Rue district11 I'm an admin on The Hunger Games wiki and it was mentioned on a blog there that these 2 users were globally blocked. As you were mentioned, can you please confirm? I would like to perform some cleanup on any blogs and such that they may have set up. Thanks. [[User:BrokenSphere|'Broken'Sphere]] (Talk) 23:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, we don't discuss global blocks. Any questions need to be directed to -- RandomTime 23:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You've Been Lied To That page, at the POTCO Players Wiki, was deleted for a reason. Not the reason Pearson Wright, or whoever you talked to on Skype, or via e-mail, or whatever, has told you. He hates that wiki with a passion, and personally, I don't like it very much either. But he uses that deleted page as a constant reference, his only WORTHY attack on the wiki. It's been his only leverage. The page was not deleted to "cover up" anything. It was deleted because the POTCO Players Wiki does not promote the vandalizing of someone's memorial, even though it happened on a game, and not even at the same "grave" Pearson was "buried in." Katbluedog deleted it because it went against the spirit of the Walt Disney Company, the friendliness the wiki supports and encourages, and the respect of fellow humans. It was in no way trying to cover it up. I was a part of that, sadly. The only people who apologized were my "people" (my guildmates in the game) and myself. We supported it's deletion, not to hide anything, but to make the statement "we do not support or encourage this." And by restoring that page, you've just given Pearson and his buddies MORE reason to cyber-bully us like they have been. That's right. Pearson Wright and his friends, for years, have cyber-bullied and harassed members of the game and said wiki, via the game, YouTube (he makes hate videos), and really any way he can. That was his leverage against us, that we deleted the page to "cover something up." But we deleted it because we didn't condone it. Now he's going to bully the members of that wiki EVEN MORE. So good job, buddy. Promoting bullying isn't Wikia policy, last time I checked. You've been lied to so a cyber-bully could get what he wanted. VSTF has always told me "leave it to the local admins." Well, what happened to that? You couldn't just leave it for their seven administrators to handle. You've been fed many a lie, and I would suggest you delete that page again, to stop the barrage of bullying and hate against us. Because if you don't, that's not only allowing bullying, but encouraging it. And if it continues, I'm sure the local admins will have to delete that page again. I honestly don't care if I came off rude in this message. I'm tired of the harassment, the lies, and all the crap the members of the POTCO Players Wiki get! -John Breasly (talk) 17:07, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I need to add something. A user there left a comment shortly after I left you this message. "Agreed; just because he is suffering the effects of a tragedy right now, and is asking us to leave him alone right now... This does not make what he did in the past suddenly right. This blog was made a while back, when Pears was still considered to most on this wiki as one of the most antagonistic users ever. People change; I believe he has. However, we can't just deny the destruction he created, or cover it up. It was very real, and it still is to those who experienced it firsthand. Please, have some respect for them, and remember that there is always more to a person (or situation) than meets the eye (that expression has been used in Pears' defense, but it works the other way around too, guys)." She nailed it. Why has he told you about the one time we harassed him back, but never the times he's harassed us? Before, and after, he was banned, there have been constant pages of hate he made on the wiki, insulting us. So, why, is he being treated great because of something a few members of the wiki did, when in the long run, he's caused MUCH MORE damages? I have experienced Pearson's crap first-hand. It drove me to near-suicide. And never once did I contact the police, because I was afraid of it getting on the news or something, and all my friends at school seeing it. Myself and many others were trapped in a hole of fear, hatred, and depression. We have experienced Pearson's actions first-hand, and that page does not compete with what he's done to us. Just thought I'd hand this to you, and put into perspective what that page will cause, or bring back. And I'll say one more time: Why allow/suppoprt this bullying? Why not delete that page and let it stay deleted? -John Breasly (talk) 17:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC) user with Wikia in his name on wii wiki http://wii.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wikia22 --Daipenmon (talk) 01:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked ips and some accounts. 01:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Terrible chaos on World of Cars Wiki Hi! Excuse me if I write again, but there is an unknown user, 69.112.123.111, that continue to add unneded pages, comments and another vandilism pages. Can you block him and, if I'm not asking too much, can you undo all his modifies and delete his pages? And there also another user, Jollywollusk, that has uploaded a porn image. The user Gray Catbird has uploaded a new version of that file, all white to censure the image. Can you block Jollywollusk and delete his modifies? Thanks Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 15:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :All done. 19:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the user spammer on .hack//wiki He (Noob gab) posted this about a so-called email he got saying this--Daipenmon (talk) 17:45, August 6, 2012 (UTC): A few days ago, I received an e-mail from someone I had never met. I was having my butler (Yes, butler. Blow me.) read my inbox to me as I busied myself with a book across the room. He told me that it did not appear to be a spam message or something with a virus, so I asked him to open it. It was a long one, telling quite a story about a monster who kills with fear, but only those who look at it. Apparently it comes to your bedside on three consecutive nights, on the first to merely trying to rouse you by placing a claw on your chest, but on the third night screaming at you to wake up. The message stated that its victims had all been found with no determinable cause of death, just that they were completely frozen with wide eyes and a horrified expression. At the end of the letter, the writer explained that the demon, monster, ghost, whatever it is, can be delayed by telling people about it; hence the email. I chuckled. Now, I had received my fair share of chain letters, but this one piqued my interest. What was this person on about? They didn't appear to be selling anything or playing on people superstitions, so I guess they were simply trying to frighten as many people as they could, just for shits and giggles. I had Fredrick (my butler) delete the email and shut down the computer. This person had failed to scare me, and whether they knew it or not, I was amused. I knew there was no such thing as monsters, especially one that had to obey such a silly rule as this one. I was wrong. Two days later, my parents found Fredrick in his quarters, stiff as a board with eyes wider than Tara Reid's mantrap. The paramedics couldn't find anything; they said he must have had a heart attack in his sleep or merely died of old age. But I knew differently. It ''had come for him. ''It ''had taken my butler's life by force. ''It ''was real and now ''it ''was coming for ''me. Strangely, though, I wasn't afraid. I didn't spend the rest of that day in a mortified stupor, twitching in my room like a beaten dog. No, I was perfectly calm. There was a reason for that. That night it came for me. I heard my bedroom door swing open. I felt the sudden breeze and change in the room temperature. I kept my eyes closed as if it mattered. I could sense it slowly advancing across my bedroom floor toward my bed. My acute hearing could almost detect the sound of the carpet fibers bending under its weight. I felt it reach across my form to press on my chest. Without hesitation, I sat up and 'looked' this thing right what I assumed was its face. It was the most awkward pause you can imagine. "Why... why aren't you dead...?", I heard it say with a raspy, yet somehow gurgling voice. "Because...", I said confidently, "... I still haven't seen you, I haven't seen anything in my entire life." I felt the creature take a step back in shock, which I found ironic; scaring the monster who kills with fear. "That isn't right! It's not fair!", it said. "It's just as fair as taking away a friendly old butler, or anyone for that matter.". I felt him... her... it... whatever look at the floor, trying to cope with being denied. He lost it. Suddenly, it was stomping around my room, throwing books and other things to the floor in a fit of rage. Finally, he threw himself through my window and made it into the night. I felt my way over to the broken window and leaned out to yell after him. "YOU MAD, BRO?" :Yes, I only blocked the IP because the account has legit edits on other wikis. Keep them monitored. 17:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The ip was used to add the same chain email.17:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Daipenmon (talk) : This is the same thing that I reported on the Vandalism report page as being done by Super cool user. This edit includes the same style command that makes the text almost fade out as was used by Super cool guy over on another wiki. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/One-Upped This is the same story that is being used to spam other wikis Found the same story on Creepypasta wiki.Daipenmon (talk) 20:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hola, estoy intentando poner: " capítulo 331 del manga" en la sección de novedades. DarkGaara (talk) 17:47, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Cleanups Regarding deleting topics on pages and stuff, do you know if this stuff gets archived? If not, would it be okay for me to check the history of pages for when content is deleted like that and create archive pages with the content here? Just as a record and stuff? +Y 21:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Is not needed, we have our internal logs. 04:49, August 16, 2012 (UTC) the chronicles of Jake & pals movies 5-12 http://adjl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.188.116.68 There has been a lot of ips adding unsourced movies called "the chronicles of Jake & pals" I cannot find any information about it, so they are fake.Daipenmon (talk) 16:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :That one IP added one thing. It was reverted. Just keep on top of things, not much we can do to prevent that. -- sulfur (talk) 17:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Sorry for the trouble. 03:21, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Blocked? why am i blocked in the dragons dogma wiki? i did not do anything wrong? OphisTheCyclops (talk) 02:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Impersonation Hey Vega! Rowanflight here. I have a report of impersonation of the founder of Warirors WIki, Oglog. As seen here: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Warriorcatclansrp_Wiki:Community_Portal I am sorry that I don't have the exact link, but you just have to scroll down to the section Feathernose - Oglog? I thought I should let you know. Best, 00:08, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :This is not a VSTF matter, please about this. --Callofduty4 (talk) 13:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Archive link? It would appear that some older conversations on your talk page have been removed. I can't seem to find an archive link - could you please link me to your archived talk page? -452 05:45, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Check the page history. We do not usually keep archives of our talk pages. 12:56, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Help at Bronies wiki i'll overwhelmed http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges?limit=500&days=30 The wiki is under attack from members of PonyChan.--Daipenmon (talk) 13:28, December 7, 2012 (UTC) They won't stop.--Daipenmon (talk) 13:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :The appropriate place for this is where you left it previously. On a general report page. Please do not address such concerns directly to members of the VSTF, else other members may miss it. -- sulfur (talk) 15:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) IP spam Hello, I contacted wiki about disabling page creation by IPs but they said something about not being able to. Are you able to do this? For at least the duration of December? The wiki has been getting spammed since the beginning of December and it is not stopping. And even before that it was constantly targeted. I am deleting pages myself, but it is becoming a nuisance. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :You contacted wikia staff? Well, it's done. 02:51, December 17, 2012 (UTC)